


Adrenaline

by this_is_tragic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, EXO - Freeform, Ficlet, Implied Casual Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kai - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Sorry again, generally just sad and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_tragic/pseuds/this_is_tragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is the anchor holding Jongin from floating away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the second piece I'm posting this week and it's also angst. Anyways, enjoy this trash ficlet.
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS welcome!

Aside from the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins every time he saw Kyungsoo's face covered in sweat and his name spilling from his luscious lips, there's not much left to take and nothing left to give. The days of recklessness and careless mistakes are over. Now a mess of fading memories cloud his mind and leave behind a stale taste. 

From the moment Kyungsoo uttered the three simple words 'I need you' Jongin knew the severity of it all. He knew what the out come of their petty little games would be. He knew how broken they truly were. But he chose to ignore the warnings and continue to give into the other's addiction. Because maybe- just maybe, Jongin knew he'd find his way back to him.

It's disgusting, really, the way love works sometimes. Euphoria can turn into rage then back in a matter of minutes and there's nothing you can do to stop it. The line between toxicity and pleasure meld together and the only thing left to separate the two is the false notion of being able to save yourself before it's too late. All forms of common sense are throw out the window and disperse amongst the fields of liquor filled nights and the lingering hope that maybe one day you'll find someone that will stick around long enough for you to get a grip on reality.

But at the end of the day, Jongin still finds himself sprawled across Kyungsoo's all too familiar bed, limbs tangled in the latter, daydreaming of what his life would be like if he hadn't opened his door to the drunken mess that he's with now. What would have happened if he left Kyungsoo crying in that stupid hotel room two years ago? What would happen if he didn't come crawling back to the elder each time the rough burn of self-loathe and loneliness stung a little too much for him to bare?  
At about this time each and every night, right before he passes out on top of what's left of his so-called lover, he comes to the conclusion that someday he'll find his way out but until then he'll stay. Just for a while. Just until he stops liking the way his sun-kissed skin mixes with Kyungsoo's perfectly milky tone. Just until the pain subsides enough to gain some self-control.

**Author's Note:**

> And here you are, at the end. If you actually found this likable then hmu in the comments section and maybe give a kudos. If ya feel like it. 
> 
> Send me prompts for my next piece!!!


End file.
